


风的诗人

by quarkocean



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 1





	风的诗人

闭上眼睛，仰望晴空。  
只是你一直在深深的眠觉之中，我就在你的身边。

总是挂在脸上淡淡的微笑，凑近‘正在午休’中的黑钢，就是忍不住想对他恶作剧，但是黑馒头一个打喷嚏便阻碍了可爱的坏心。黑钢并没有醒来，仿佛在梦境中挠了挠头，转过身继续睡眠。  
【你这家伙，老是背对着我。】  
法伊就着背后的一大片空位置坐下，抬起头，  
就是蓝天。  
大片大片的云朵，好像能肆意捏成各种形状，折射心中的愿望。  
春日的和风徐徐的吹来，暖暖的摩挲在肌肤上，穿过了指间自由的飞翔。  
偶尔会有几丛扎手的小草略微带着湿气，还是需要小心。  
看不见尽头的大草原，看不见终点的旅程。  
法伊慢慢向后躺支撑起身子，什么都不做就很好。那个人，身边人的气息渐渐融入空气靠近了呼吸，无法忘记要如何深深呼吸。  
“黑钢。”  
在侧脸颊偷吻了一下，敏锐的触觉唤醒了意识，黑钢睁开双眼，尴尬的表情似乎正是他无奈心情的写照。  
“喂，别闹了。”  
冰凉的指尖触碰及白皙的肌肤，想要确认彼此的温度。  
但毕竟黑钢归根结底可是个粗神经，回握后没有下一步动作了。法伊很自然的抚过被风吹乱的发丝，于是黑馒头在一旁直直的骂黑钢‘baka’  
“bakabakabaka，黑钢是个大笨蛋。”  
“黑馒头你！法伊你也帮我教训下这家伙吧…..喂，当心我绑了你家的白馒头哦。”  
“NIANG！”  
黑馒头那胖胖的身子一甩，两只长耳就打到了坏脾气家伙的侧脸上，留下了一道浅浅的红印。  
“黑钢，我们继续走吧。”  
伴侣那温和的声音一下子又转换了气氛，唯独对他没有任何焦躁之情，心突然变得沉静了，，变得更像一个战士。  
黑钢回过头看着站在春日里的法伊，脸上掠过一丝淡淡忧郁，剩下的全美好得不太真实。

听见他在歌唱，只属于风的歌谣。

和樱公主小狼走失大概是不久之前的事，无法用确切的时间，在次元中层叠的时间空间太多无法以一言形容。  
也不是没有碰到这样的情况，只能相信小樱小狼在另一个平行时空中过得很好。  
只要一直走，走出这片大草原就意味着有再度相遇的几率。  
去忍不住留意身边的风景，哪怕是小花小草也变得不再渺小，法伊沿途停歇，回头俯视曾走过的路程，也不过是一枚小小的足迹。  
几乎算是在草原的中央，胡乱生长的树中，樱花树总是最好辨认。  
累了就毫无顾忌的靠着树杆，即将飞逝的樱花前线，四散倏倏翻落的粉色娇嫩花瓣，犹如雪花一般。  
“黑钢，你知道吗，有个词语叫‘一期一会’。”法伊的手心握着几瓣，在他的手中格外脆弱。  
“我怎么会知道。”冷冷的自嘲一番，曾经满心只知道守护公主的男人，不知什么时候被改变了，甚至愿意为那个人献出一只眼睛。  
没有理由，仅仅是遵从着诚实的心灵。  
如同为了全心全意感受着身边人的存在，连法伊解释那个深奥的词语也没有认真听。依稀听清一句‘我可没那么好运。’  
是这么忧伤的句子，其实并不适合法伊。

没说过喜欢更没说过爱，大概。以后也没那机会。  
只是懂得寂寞抑或寒冷的长夜中，注视对方坚实的后背，默默求索着彼此。  
“呐，和樱花一期一会也不错吧。”  
到底是什么时候算是相知的起点，从那天起，什么改变了。  
从何处传来的歌声，应和着风的节奏，在广阔的天空中翩翩起舞，通向梦。  
“法伊？”  
“厄？”  
“嘘，别说话。”  
胸口是适当的温暖，这个世界再也找不到第二个答案。  
黑钢的手指僵硬的抚在法伊的肩膀上，用了最安静的一种方式最完美的回答了之前法伊的问题。  
不会说甜蜜情话的恋人只能将他紧拥在怀中。

【让我们一起走走到不想走。】

* * * * * * * * * * * *

【mini剧场】

<烟火节>

“法伊穿浴衣真好看呢。”小樱举着小伞轻轻赞叹。  
晚间晴朗的天空时不时哀伤的落着泪。  
“黑钢怎么还没出来？”一行人预订一同前往的庙会，等待着最后一位主角。  
悄悄走进里屋，笨手笨脚的男人正慌忙系着腰带，但始终扎不好，法伊接过他手中的长带，灵巧的手指很快打好了结。  
接下去是木屐，第一次穿夹脚的鞋子，黑钢的表情有几分困惑，最先适应鞋子的半个阶段，会有小小的疼痛。

彼此分散，两人正好一起走。  
法伊似乎很喜欢那些简单的小游戏，两人一起捞了一堆金鱼还特地买了棉花糖，那是送给小樱的礼物。  
走出庙会便是静谧的郊外，黑钢脱下木屐，双脚直接浸入了河水中，法伊卷起了浴衣下摆。  
“可惜，明明是烟火节居然看不到烟火。”  
“没情调的男人，”偶尔会吐槽几句，法伊仰望起天空，异常清澈的星空，星座群一片一片闪烁着亿万光年的耀眼。  
第一次意识到天空是那么美，黑钢跟着法伊抬起头。  
什么时候走近的，什么时候牵起了手，什么时候两人的背影交叠成一个影子。

“雨停了就会放烟火吧。”  
“大概吧，……可是似乎要等很久哦。”  
法伊对黑钢淡淡一笑，轻轻靠在他的肩头。  
一直是最坚定的依靠，从过去到未来。

恋人们为了等待而消磨时间时不时咬着耳朵摩挲私语，倾诉着情话，在仲夏的繁星之夜绽开了最绚烂的火花。

END  
2009-5-23

生日快乐，  
因为我是这样的任性。


End file.
